


Loss and Gain

by hackson_hatsoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mcsombra, Mcsombra Week 2018, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackson_hatsoff/pseuds/hackson_hatsoff
Summary: He can't lose his family. Not again.





	Loss and Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mcsombra Week Day 5's prompt - Family

_“…This will be hard to hear, son.”_

_“Don’t sugarcoat it, Morrison. Captain Amari’s dead.”_

_“…Hey, did you hear? Overwatch Headquarters blew up! It’s all over the news-”_

_“…and among the confirmed KIA are Strike Commander Jack Morrison…Commander Gabriel Reyes…”_

_Stop it- it’s not true…!_

No matter what he does, no matter where he goes, no matter how much time passes, each death is clear in his mind, the announcement of those he considered family…gone. The guilt consumes him like an overbearing weight. What could he have done? How could he have helped? Would all this have happened had he stayed in Switzerland? The questions burn in his mind, fresh as the vivid memories of each death. It’s too much. He feels restrained and he panics in the invisible bonds holding him. It’s too much. He wishes he could just wake up and everything didn’t seem so hopeless.

“Jesse, Jesse, wake up!” 

There’s a firm hand on his arm, shaking him. He wants to push it away, get them to stop touching him, but he can’t move. 

“Jesse, _¡despiértate!_ ” 

 

His eyes snap open and everything is blurry, colors mixing together in the dark until he realizes the hand is still holding onto him. He turns, chest heaving with breaths of air he feels aren’t reaching his lungs. The hand moves, pressing down over his heart which feels like it will burst out of his chest at any moment. Another hand covers his forehead, pushing back his sweat-matted hair. Breathe, the voice tells him. In. Out. In. Out.

Shutting his eyes, Jesse breathes, until his heart doesn’t beat so rapidly. When he opens his eyes again, they slowly adjust to the darkness, revealing blue-violet eyes and purple streaked hair. Soft, pink glowing implants illuminates the space around him and he remembers where he is and who this is. 

“Olivia, I-”

She says nothing but begins helping him remove the blankets he was tangled up in and sits on the side of the bed, holding him close to her. He immediately wraps his arm around her, finding solace in the stability he feels from her. How funny that she of all people provides that for him - had he made such a comment about her when they first met, they would’ve both laughed. Her hands rest on his body, anchoring and reassuring him. 

They both know by now, he doesn’t like to talk about it when he gets his night terrors. He can’t find the strength to resurface those memories while he’s awake and he’s grateful that she never pressures him. 

Jesse closes his eyes, wanting to find sleep again and left drained from his nightmare. Before he can cross that precipice between consciousness and sleep, a cry rings out through their small home. He feels Sombra shift underneath him and she rakes her fingers through his hair. 

“ _Ahorita regreso_ ,” she whispers, gently guiding him to lie back down against the bed while she stands and leaves the room. Jesse watches her go, almost wanting her to stay, until a moment later, Sombra returns with a blanketed bundle in her arms. She walks around the bed back to her original spot, and Jesse moves to give her space to sit down. She stares down with a smile, rocking the bundle gently while shushing them in quiet whispers. 

 

“Looks like she’s hungry,” Sombra comments before lowering her shirt and adjusting her arms so the bundle is at level with her chest. “Or maybe she just wanted to see her _papi_?” 

The images aren’t so strong in his head, now. He focuses on Sombra and the bundle in her arms - their baby. Their daughter. His family. Things finally settle down and he’s Jesse McCree - age 39, sitting in bed with his family. He moves over to Sombra, resting his hands on her forearms, touching her, like he wants to see if she’s real. If this is all real and not another cruel dream. 

She turns her head to him, silent question in her eyes but there’s a tired smile on her face. She’s just as sleepy and he feels bad, wondering if he woke her with his night terrors. The way she leans in to nuzzle him briefly lets him know that she isn’t upset. He watches his baby, Rose, and moves the blanket slightly to get a better look at her. 

It doesn’t matter that she was just born a month ago or that he sees her every single day. Every time he looks at her, he swears she’s grown. Thick, brown hair not unlike his rests in fluffy tufts atop her head and he wonders how an exasperated, tired bastard like him could help create something so precious. 

When she’s done feeding, Sombra moves to try and begin burping her until Jesse stops her. 

“Can I?” he asks, voice hushed.

“ _Claro que sí_ , Jesse.” She helps maneuver Rose’s tiny body, careful to not disturb the infant too much and rests her on his broad shoulder.

Jesse holds her easily with one strong arm, and the other pats her back. That “new baby” smell is still strong - a scent of baby shampoo, lotion, and powder always comforting. 

“You sure you’ve got her?” Sombra teases, lying back down against the bed as she watches him.

He sends her a quick smile and returns his focus on burping Rose. She’s so tiny in his hands and he’s scared witless at the idea that she could disappear forever. He hasn’t the foggiest clue on how to be a dad. He doesn’t know anything about raising children. But as he lets his nose trail along the wispy hairs of Rose’s head, heart clenching every time she squirms against him, he can’t help but feel that maybe it doesn’t matter right now. He wants this. Hell, he wants to think he’s earned it. But if that weren’t the case, he wants it. He wants it so badly.

“Olivia,” he finds himself saying. His voice is quiet but it’s pointed - urgent.

She shifts in her spot, head turning as she acknowledges him. “Hmm… _¿mande?_ ” 

“You’ll stay, right?”

It isn’t until the question leaves his mouth when he realizes how offensive it might seem. But Sombra doesn’t seem to notice and she gives a small nod. “Mhm.”

He presses Rose closer to him. “And she’ll stay too, right? Promise me y’all ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

His baby suddenly lets out a small burp and Sombra laughs quietly. “I don’t think she wants to go anywhere.” 

Jesse knows that Rose should be put back in her crib but he wants to hold her more - wants to keep her close. He gently lays her down on the bed between him and Sombra, watching as she drowsily flails her arms and kicks her legs. Just as he rests a hand over her belly, Sombra lays her hand atop his. 

“We’re all here, Jesse,” she reassures him. “We’ll keep each other safe - we’ll keep her safe. Nothing’s going to take what we have.” Her hand grips his. “ _Te lo prometo_.”

Like hell he’d ever let that happen. He watches over his family, sleepy and oh so vulnerable. He’s lost so much already. If he loses them again…if he fails again…

No. To think like that is already dangerous. He’s here - he’s with his family. And he’s not going to lose them again. 

Carefully, he reaches over to place a kiss on Sombra’s forehead. “Thank you, darlin’.”


End file.
